


Partition

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Partition

“Take me home, baby,” Tom said, burying his face in my neck. I smirked and gently pushed him off, fully aware of the eyes all over the room at the after-party. He swayed for a moment and then giggled, attacking me once more with kisses.

“Tom! Behave.”

“Oh, come on… can’t you see how broken up I am about losing?”

“You told me you weren’t even expecting to win!”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t need to be… cheered up.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I laughed.

“Tom, you know you get handsy when you drink.”

“Oh, come on… this party’s lame, anyway…”

I sighed as I took his hand. “All right, we’ll go.”

“Yesssss.”

“God, you’re like a horny teenager.”

“I’ll probably last about as long, too… I may have had a scotch too many.”

I rolled my eyes. “Charming.”

“But it wasn’t my fault, Ben kept buying me drinks because he felt bad about beating me…”

“Tom, you’re not helping your case.”

He fell silent behind me as we made our way out the back door, where our limo was waiting. The driver opened the door and I stepped in; Tom pinched my behind as he climbed in after me and I let out a yelp. We toppled into the backseat and he ground his hips into me, his erection pressing into my ass through his suit.

“Driver, could you please take the… er…  _scenic_  route home?” Tom said.

The man nodded before Tom rolled up the partition and pushed my hair to the side, exposing the back of my neck to his tongue and teeth. I gasped as he nipped at the sensitive flesh.

“Tom… will you just… give me a minute…” I was scrabbling to brace my hands on the door as he pressed into my back.

“Mmmm… I don’t know if I can wait that long…” He sat back for a moment while I adjusted myself into a slightly more comfortable position; then, he hiked my skirt up and gave a little groan.

“No panties?”

“Are you kidding? In this dress?”

“God, I love awards shows,” he breathed as he pulled my hips up to meet his, running a finger down my entrance. “Not least because men in suits tend to make you wet, don’t they, darling?”

I bit my lip as he teased me. “Maybe.”

“Maybe I’ll just fuck you with the suit on,” he said; I could hear him unbuckling his belt behind me. “Would you like that?”

I exhaled through my teeth, making a soft hissing sound as I felt him run his tip up and down the cleft of my ass before dipping into my wetness.

“Answer me, darling.”

“Yes, Tom… fuck me with the suit on.”

“Then I imagine you’ll want to see.” In one swift motion he flipped me onto my back and hovered over me; my dress bunched around my waist as he devoured my naked lower half with his gaze. He had pulled his cock out and was stroking it lazily with one hand while the other dipped inside me, fingers testing my arousal. He pulled them out, glistening, and brought them up to his mouth to suck them clean; I felt another wave of wetness hit at the apex of my thighs as I watched him. There was no denying the man looked absolutely delicious in a suit, and this particular one – black, fitted, paired with a silver-gray tie – was one of my favorites.

He glanced up at the driver through the dark glass, then smiled deviously. “You know, we probably shouldn’t distract him… you tend to get a bit  _vocal_ , you know…” He undid the knot at his collar before sliding his tie off and snapping it between his hands. “Let’s take some preventive measures.” I opened my mouth and he gagged me, tying the silky silver fabric snugly behind my head. He sat back to admire his handiwork for a moment.

His cock was standing proudly at attention now, a drop of moisture pooling at the tip. He stroked himself as he nudged my legs apart; then, he positioned one over the back of the seat so that my high-heeled foot was pressed against the rear window, obscenely visible to anyone behind us, and moved the other so my foot was planted on the floor. I was completely exposed and open to him; his ravenous eyes raked over my body as he pumped himself one more time.

Then, without any preamble, he shoved into me; I cried out, my voice muffled by the tie, as he bucked his hips forward. I reached down to tend to my swollen clit as he gritted his teeth.

“Oh fuck… you dirty thing… you’re so wet for me,” he growled. “So wet and tight… oh yes… you like it when I fuck you like this, don’t you?”

I nodded; he pushed harder, his cock stretching me out with each thrust. I pinched my clit before lightly grazing my nails over it; I felt my head begin to bump into the door as his force increased.

He was right – he wasn’t going to last long, but at this rate, neither was I.

I swirled my index finger around my clit as he grunted above me. My leg was banging against the rear windshield now, the rich fabric of his suit jacket brushing against my torso as he fucked me, the slick wet noises of our coupling and the smell of sex filling the back seat.

“ _Fuck,_ darling… you feel so fucking good…”

I was furiously rubbing and tweaking the engorged bundle of nerves between my legs now, getting closer and closer to my release. He pounded into me, his fingers digging into my hips and ass as he increased his pace.  _Bruises tomorrow…_

“I… I… oh God… fuck… I’m going to come,” he groaned desperately.

I could feel the warm, tightening sensation in my pelvis that signaled my own impending climax, and I nodded.

He roared as he spilled into me, his hot, sticky liquid filling me up, and I pressed down hard on my clit one final time. I screamed through the gag as my cunt contracted and released, milking the remainder of his orgasm as I twitched beneath him, my toes curling inside my high heels. He leaned on the back of the seat and kissed my leg as I floated down, my eyes fluttering as I tried to regain my composure.

He gently pulled my legs together and placed them in his lap, stroking my calves as I lay there, relishing the blissful aftereffects of our release. Then he leaned down and undid the tie before stuffing it in his pocket. The car came to a stop and I glanced up; we were home.

He offered me his hand and I grasped it as he pulled me into a sitting position. I pulled my dress down, vaguely aware that I had some of his come dripping down my inner thigh but not really caring. He held the door open to me and led me into the house.


End file.
